lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Step Right Up/Стенограмма
*(MUSIC PLAYING) * singing BFF *(CROWD CHEERING) *Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Thanks so much, you've been a great audience! Please stick around and enjoy the carnival booths. All funds go to the kids of Tweed's Orphanage. I've volunteered there for years, and believe me, it's a great cause! Good night from LoliRock and have fun! *(CROWD CHEERING) *(KNOCK ON DOOR) *ALL: Huh? *Yes! Come in! *Yeah! (LAUGHING) *(GASPING) *Um, hello? *(COOING) *Oh, Olivia, hi. *She's one of the girls at Tweed's. *Mrs Tweed said she'd introduce a few of them to us. *And here they are, your biggest fans. *Olivia, Rose and Belina. *In fact, LoliRock is probably the only thing the three of them agree on. Olivia, dear, you might want to let them breathe. *(GIGGLING) *(GASPING) *Oh, sorry, I just love you guys so much. *(SIGHS) *I can't even believe... *(BOTH GASP) *BOTH: You're wearing my pin! *(BOTH SQUEALING) *BOTH: Ugh! *(BOTH GASP) *Huh? *I've always wanted to sing in a band, too, but I don't think I'd ever be brave enough to do it. *Yeah, that's what I used to think. * (GASPS) *(GIGGLING) *Wonderful! *Now how about the six of you take in the carnival before your slumber party tonight at Tweed's? *ALL: Yeah! *Our what party at where? *(GASPS) *(GIGGLES NERVOUSLY) *Um, yeah. I might have forgotten to tell you guys... *That we're having a sleeping party where nobody sleeps? *I've wanted to do that my whole entire life. *TALIA: Do I have to go? *I have much work to do. *Of course you have to go! It'll be fun! *We'll sing songs and play games and have a pillow fight, where feathers go flying up our nose. *Sounds like a noble test of skills. *(GIGGLES) *PRAXINA: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Mephisto? *Yes, Praxina. *We totally need a celebration dance! *Ugh, no! *Huh? *I'm thinking those little girls are the princesses' weak spot and we need to take advantage. *How would you like to join the carnival? *(ALL GIGGLE) *(UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYS) *(LAUGHTER) *(GIGGLING) *Hey, I have an idea! *How about we get a picture with all six of us! *I'd like a picture with just you and me, Iris. *Yeah, I want one with me and Auriana. *I'd rather not. Unless it's with Talia. *Okay, maybe we'll look for something else the whole group can do together. *Step right up. Step right up. *(GIGGLING) Yeah! *How about you, lovely lady? Would you like to win a stuffed animal? *I'd love to. *Then today's your lucky day. *Just toss this ball in that hoop and it's yours. *Ooh! How exciting! *This one's for you, Olivia. *Ah! *Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Go! *(GRUNTS) *Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! *We have a winner! *(GASPS) *(EXCLAIMING) *(LAUGHING) *Mmm... *I'd like to try! *Let's see what ya got! *(GRUNTS) *(CHEERING) *(LAUGHTER) *We have another winner! *(GIGGLING) *I'm sure you'd win me one, too. *You know, if you were as good at it as they are. *(GASPS) *Now, Bellina, Talia might be a little tired after our concert. *Yeah, and she doesn't have very good aim. (GIGGLES) *(GRUNTING) *(LAUGHING) *Outta my way! *(EXCLAIMING) *(GRUNTS) *(GASPING) *(LAUGHS) *(ALL CHEERING) *Looks like you cleaned us out! *It does, doesn't it? *Now, who is the best at this game? *(SIGHS) *You are awesome. I get eight stuffed animals! *BOTH: What? *No, you split them evenly, three each. *(YELLING) *(BOTH GASP) *(GIRLS GIGGLE) *Rose, you're taking the cutest ones. *You took the biggest ones. *There's an extra, that'll be my one. *Time out, this is not a battle. *Besides, it's nice to share. *You could give one to Amaru. *Amaru. (SNIFFS) *(EXCLAIMS) Mmm! *ALL: Aw! *(GIGGLING) *Adorable. *(GASPS) *Have a great night, ladies. *ALL: Bye. See you later. *Bye! *Though I doubt you'll get much sleep. *(DOORBELL RINGS) *Welcome to Tweed's! *(INDISTINCT CHATTER) *Hi, everyone. These are my friends, Talia and Auriana. *Hello. *How are you? *(GIGGLING) *(CHUCKLES) *Want to see our rooms? Come on. *Here they are... *Ah! Auriana, I want to show you my room! Over here! *Huh? *(GIGGLES) *Wait, doesn't this room belong to all three of you? *Are you kidding? *The three of us could never share a room. *This one's mine. *And I live here! Hmm! *Um, you do know you're all still in the same room, right? *Only technically. *Mmm. *We get along better when we pretend we can't see each other. *But that doesn't make sense. *The three of you might be orphans, but you're not alone, you have each other. *It's a kind of family. *Believe me. I know how important that is. *Uh, sorry, what was that? *It was hard to hear you through the pretend walls of my room. *BOTH: Mmm. *(CHUCKLES) Come on, guys. *There's gotta be some things the three of you have in common? *We all love your music. *And we all like wishing on our star before bed. *(GASPS) You have a star, too? Is it Alpha Zendobian? *Oh, I bet it's Madrillian Twelve, am I right? *No. It's right there. *Huh? *Huh? *ALL: "Star glows, star knows, our wish for Bellina, Olivia, and Rose." *I wish for a real family. *(ALL SIGH) *Mmm! *We've got to find a way to bring these three together. *(GROWLING) *GRAMORR: Enchanted toys? *I know. It's awesome, right? *Wrong. There's nothing menacing about toys. *But your High Heinousness, these toys come to life and attack. *(GROWLS) *(EXCLAIMS) *Ugh! *Nice touch. Your plan has some merit. *(CHUCKLES) *Unless it fails. *Master, I have confidence this will work. *And once the princesses are gone, no one will stand between you and the Oracle Gems. *Let's hope not. *TALIA: Good night. *IRIS: Sleep tight. Bye. *AURIANA: See you tomorrow. *(SNORING) *IRIS: It's so frustrating they don't get along! *Rose, Olivia, and Bellina should be like sisters! *I agree it's a shame, but they're young and need to discover for themselves the possibilities. *You shouldn't worry so much. *I can't help it! *I know how hard it is not to have parents, and how much better it is to have people who really understand you. *Hmm. *(GROWLS) *AURIANA: If you ask me, they are acting like sisters. *(GRUNTS) * I should know, I have lots of sisters! *(EXCLAIMS) *And you guys understand me way better than any of them! *(EXCLAIMING) *Aw, look. Amaru wants a hug, too. *Huh? *(SQUEAKING) *(GROWLS) *Oh, I didn't know the stuffies were electronic! *Electronic or enchanted? *Crystal Revellius! *(GASPS) *I'd say enchanted. *But who could have... (GASPS) *How would you like to win a stuffed animal? *(EVIL LAUGHTER) *(GASPS) The carnival booth! *The people running it must have been Mephisto and Praxina in disguise! *(GASPS) That means... *ALL: The girls! *(GROWLING) *(ALL GASP) *(GRUNTS) *Good job, Amaru! *(GROWLS) *(GROANS) *(GASPS) *(GROWLING) *(GASPS) *(GROWLING) *We have to help the girls! But how? *(GASPS) *(TOYS GROWLING) *Do you remember that sleep spell I taught you? *Crystal Dormus! *(GRUNTS) *Well done, Iris. *Now whatever happens, that should keep them safe. *I hope we can say the same for us. *(SCOFFS) Seriously? Look at them. *I don't think they'll give us much of a...(YELLS) *They fight with no honor. *Ha! (GASPS) *(GRUNTING) *Talia, Auriana, back-to-back with me! *(ALL GRUNT) *(GRUNTS) *(GASPS) *My sentiments exactly. *(GASPS) *Master. We won't fail you, Master! *Ugh. *Come on! *(GRUNTING) *(GASPS) *ALL: We did it! (LAUGHING) *(GASPING) *You! *Of course! *Aw! You thought you'd have a slumber party without us? *How rude. *So not cool. *We took care of your little surprises, and now we'll take care of you. *BOTH: Morphalamente! *(ALL SHRIEKING) *(GRUNTS) *(LAUGHS MANIACALLY) *(ROARING) *(GASPING) *Ready? *TALIA: Talia, Princess of Xeris! *AURIANA: Auriana, Princess of Volta! *IRIS: Iris, Princess of Ephedia! *Amaru, now! *(BOTH LAUGH MANIACALLY) *(ALL GASP) *(ROARS) *He has the girls! *(GROWLING) *BOTH: Ateruina! *Crystarmum! *There's three of us and three of them! *You take the twins, I'll distract the bear! *What? No, that's… *(PRAXINA CACKLING) * BOTH: Telanoc! * Crystatectus! *(BOTH SCREAM) *That's too dangerous! *It only makes sense! *I'm newer with magic. You're both better matches for the twins! *Okay, but be careful. *(GASPS) *(GRUNTS) *Hey! Ah! *(ROARS) Ah! *Crystal Ferno! *Crystemsabris. *(CHUCKLES) *Crystalemsabris! *En garde, Praxina! *(BOTH GRUNTING) *(EXCLAIMS) *(GRUNTS) *Oh, Mephisto, I have something for you! *(GASPS) *A present? That's sweet. I love presents. *(SCREAMS) *(GROWLS) *(GRUNTING) *(GROWLING) *(STOMPING) *(GASPS) *(GRUNTS) *(PANTING) *Crystal Dormus! *We're all evenly matched, Praxina! Call off the bear and go home! *(PRAXINA GRUNTS) *You won't win like this! *(GRUNTS) *(GROANS) *But I will win like this! *Exprotectio! *Huh? *(SNICKERS) *(GROWLS) *Whoa! *(GASPS) *(ROARS) *No. *(ALL GASP) *The girls! *Snackie time, little bear! *(GRUNTS) We have to do something, quick. *(GROWLING) *(GASPS) *(GRUNTING) *Girls, follow my lead! *What are you talking about? Just surrender... *(YELPS) *Prax. (GRUNTS) *Mmm. *Mmm-hmm. *Now! *ALL: Crystal Ferno! *(GROWLING) *(EXCLAIMING) *(GRUNTS) *Oh, Klatznik! *Xeris! *Volta! *Ephedia! *ALL: Crystal Luxtra! *(NEIGHING) *Oh! *(GIRLS SNORING) *(ALL COOING) *(SNORING) *(GIRLS GIGGLING) *Huh? *(GIRLS CHEERING) *(GASPS) The girls! *(GRUNTS) *Oh. *(GRUNTS) *(GIRLS SQUEALING) *(GIGGLING) *Oh, hi, guys. Hope we didn't wake you. *We were just playing together. *"Together"? *(GASPS) *Yes. The strangest thing happened last night. *We all had the exact same dream. *A crazy dream, too. *All about warrior princesses and evil monsters and magic crystals. *Huh! That really does sound like one wild, amazingly impossible crazy dream. *I know! *But what's really amazing, is we all had it! *Do you know what that means? *That it all really happened, but you were under a magic spell and you only half remember it? (LAUGHS) *No, silly! That we're more alike than we thought! *Like a family. *Exactly like a family. *Oh! *(WHISPERING) *Whoa! *(CHUCKLES) *And because we're a family now and because our night with the three of you helped us realize it, we decided there's something we want you to have. *(GIGGLES) *(GASPS) *Thank you, but we want you to keep it. *That way, you'll always remember this feeling, no matter what. *(LAUGHING) *(GASPS) Talia, Auriana, look! *An Oracle Gem! *(GASPS) *Ugh! *ALL: Yeah! (GIGGLING) ---- THE END ---- Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы для сезона 1